


your other side

by trouserhouser



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drunk Confession, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Max's shell isn't as hard as it seems to be, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouserhouser/pseuds/trouserhouser
Summary: Max imagines the scenario in front of his eyes. His head between his legs, the perverted look on Charles’s face, the smirk, the devilish feeling of him in his mouth.Ivan.Huh?“I’m uh served.” Max shoves the Monegasque away, who makes a surprised noise.Charles can’t understand the world anymore.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	your other side

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of art should have only been a shorty of 800 words but now there are ca. 2500 words.
> 
> I had many more ideas, but I wanted to finish it at some time. So here we are!
> 
> If you are interested in more scenarios, let me know.

It’s not that Charles is a jealous boyfriend. He certainly gives Max more freedom than anyone who loves his partner so deeply would do.

He has no problem with other women turning on him.

He has no problem with others watching him.

He doesn’t mind if he flirts with others. Charles knows he’s number one.

Of course, he can receive compliments from others and give them back. Everyone likes to be admired.

He is even okay with the nudes some girls send him on social media. He knows that they don’t mean anything to Max.

He doesn’t care as long as he acts like a macho.

What Charles really can’t take is when Max shares his softness with others. When he shows his dear side, which he carries so secretly inside him.

Max knows about it. He often smiles at his boyfriend’s quirks. He would put his hand in the fire, that he could lick someone’s nipples and Charles wouldn’t even blink.

Every so often he tests him to provoke him, but Charles seems to have ticked off this topic.

…

After a strenuous flight, the two lie comfortably on their bed. Max didn’t even bother to take off his shoes. Normally, a hot discussion about manners would spark now because Charles is definitely the more orderly of the two.

But Charles has no desire for more headache-causing issues and besides, he is more tired than ever. Max can do what he wants, he would bring up the topic the next time he misbehaves.

The two do not even pay attention to each other, had sat next to each other for the whole long flight. Charles is not annoyed by Max, but he prefers not to talk over interaction.

He would put his mobile phone aside and close his eyes anyway, if it weren’t for Max’s hand wrapping around his. Charles has got into the habit to fully enjoying these type of moments.

Even after eight months of dating, he was fascinated by the fact that Max has such a clingy side hidden under his hard shell. He squeezes his hand slightly and turns his head to his boyfriend. Max is immersed in some stuff he found in the back of drawers of the internet. He doesn’t admit it, but he is definitely very interested in what others are writing about him. He frowns as he scrolls down his twitter feed.

“Don’t let it get you down again.” Charles often has to protect Max from himself, at least he has the urge to do so.

“I don’t read anything about myself.” Max turns to Charles. His tired blue eyes look cloudy but seem to be relaxed. “There was this guy at the autograph session in Canada. He wrote some funny shit under my tweet and I recognized him by his profile picture.” Charles tries to lean on him inconspicuously to have a better look at Max’s mobile phone. He fails.

“Look, here.” Max laughs and holds his phone in Charles’ face.

“I don’t find him that funny.” Charles clenches his left fist, so Max couldn’t see it.

“Woah! Look how much effort he put into that edit!” Max isn’t badly surprised and shoves his phone back into Charles’s face.

“Yes, okay. I’ve understood it.” He pushes Max hand harder than he wanted away. Max stares at him without understanding.

Charles has now decided to definitely go to bed. He doesn’t need to listen to Max chatter and praise about this guy any longer. He switches off the bedside lamp and cuddles up to the duvet. He turns to the wall to stop his frenzied thoughts.

“Are you seriously offended now, Charles?” The Monegasque closes his eyes and remains silent. “In theory, I’m allowed to suck someone off, but I am not allowed to appreciate someone else’s work? Sometimes you’re really weird.”

At first, Charles thought that Max’s affection was reserved for him only, that he showed his softness only to him. But he quickly realized that he was more multifaceted than he assumed. He doesn’t know yet whether he should like that Max shows his heart to others. Charles is proud that he is the first person to get to him properly, which is why he finds it so difficult to share this side of Max.

“Come on. Don’t do this to me after our awesome weekend.” Charles grumbles quietly. He is sure that the Dutch won’t shut up until they have discussed this.

Max starts shaking him by the shoulders. No, he will definitely not find peace this way.

“You can be glad that I’m not this kind of boyfriend, who makes an uprising every time someone stares at you or you smile at someone more intensely.” Max removes his hand again. He doesn’t want to shout this from the rooftops, but he demands an explanation. He just can’t understand why Charles is freaking out about something like this. Isn’t it a nice gesture to interact with fans in a kind way?

“I’m glad I have you!”, he reassures Charles, “but I don’t understand why you are the most tolerant person and at the same time the most jealous one. Please explain it to me.” He puts a hand on Charles’s cheek and asks him to turn to him. Charles does so a little reluctantly. He exhales loudly and fixates the ceiling.

“I don’t want you to think of me as a jealous person. I don’t want to constrict you in your freedom. I don’t even want to hold this conversation, why are we here god damn it!” He lets out another frustrated sound and points to the ceiling.

Here they are now – in a dead end.

None of them want to drill deeper into their hearts to find more conclusive and enlightening words. Charles glares at Max and grabs him by his throat. He wants to shake him so badly. An overplayed smile slips from him.

Max chuckles and frees himself from Charles not so tight grip.

“Hey!” Max holds his wrists and leans over him. He stays briefly in this position to gaze at his stunning face in the dimmed light. “Just say you want me all for yourself.” He snuggles up to him and still doesn’t understand Charles point.

The latter can’t hold his laughter and winds like an eel underneath Max’s torso.

This night they both sleep restless.

…

The background noise stops as they get into Charles’ caravan. They meet in their rooms every Saturday after qualifying.

Charles plucks at his red Ferrari-shirt to get at least a glimpse of fresh air between the sweaty fabric and his naked skin.

Max watches every movement of him, even as a small piece of paper falls on the ground. Faster than Charles can bend down, Max catches the note and read through it.

“Who gave you that?” The Dutch feels anger rising. Charles, who has only just noticed the note, wrinkles his nose. He wants to reach out and grab it but Max is faster and pulls it away.

“Who?”

“Max, I don’t even know that I carried this piece of paper.”

He frowns his brows and keeps soaking up the numbers on the sheet and this name: Ivan.

“It’s just weird that this fell out of your whatever. I don’t think it was a fan that stuck that under your shirt.”

Max is the opposite of Charles when it comes to jealousy. It is normal in a relationship. It causes violent arguments, breaches of trusts, doubts, worries and pain. It pushes people to their limits of their nerves, before the cliff of break-up or divorce, against a wall or in a dead-end. A healthy level of jealousy is acceptable and can even bring a couple closer together.

But not if it turns into an ongoing problem.

Max doesn’t tolerate anyone on Charles side. He is not possessive, but sometimes it’s just too much for him – like right now. The telephone number is one thing, the fact that someone put it _under_ his boyfriend’s shirt another, or…

“Wait, you didn’t try to hide that from me, did you?” Charles eyes grow wider than formula-1-cars in the past few years.

“I- no! What the hell Max!” The Monegasque is unsure whether this answer convinced him, so he sits next to Max on the couch.

“I would never and you know that. How can you even think of me like that?” His voice gets unintentionally louder in the end. He curses internally since he failed his second attempt to convince him of being loyal. “I didn’t even know someone gave this number to me. You know it yourself. There are so many people around you…”

Max falls into a brief, uncomfortable silence. In these seconds, he weighs up whether he should push a scene or simply give in. He is not a surrender, but since Charles stumbled into his life, he isn’t his cold old self either.

“Sorry, I don’t blame you.” He clenches his fingers into fists. Just because he doesn’t accuse him, it doesn’t mean that his anger is blown away. This Ivan guy can’t just bother his boyfriend.

“Let’s forget about that”, Charles rips the sheet in pieces and throws it into the bin, “and continue what we came here for.” He smiles angelic at Max and takes place on his lap. The Dutch escapes a sigh when he looks into Charles soul mirrors, which calmed him as so often. It is as if he were the extinguishing agent for the flames that burned in Max.

He cups the Monegasque’s cheek and brings their lips together. Charles’ are rough, hasn’t seen labello since this morning. Max doesn’t mind, he knows that his boyfriend takes care of his appearance. He is also aware of the fact, that Charles would riot, if he knew that Max notices his chapped lips.

Slowly but certainly, Charles begins to move his hips to cause at least some type of friction. Max’s body is fast to react. He feels his blood rushing south, while he breaks their sloppy kiss to nib at Charles’s neck. Even though they just come out of a two-hour car session, he smells like Max’s favourite perfume.

He lets himself drag away by the scent.

“Did you use this gorgeous perfume again?”, he whispers into his ear. Charles gets goose bumps without further action. The Dutch definitely knows how to push his buttons. It’s easy to turn him on – at least when you are called Max Verstappen.

“I can suck you off if you want.” Charles innocent voice gets straight to Max’s dick.

Max imagines the scenario in front of his eyes. His head between his legs, the perverted look on Charles’s face, the smirk, the devilish feeling of him in his mouth.

Ivan.

_Huh?_

“I’m uh served.” Max shoves the Monegasque away, who makes a surprised noise.

Charles can’t understand the world anymore.

…

The atmosphere is tense. Charles only meets Max the next day – after the race. They both have to retire because of a MGU-K-failure.

Fate is strange sometimes, isn’t it?

What ends frustratingly for the two, ends up glorious for Daniel Ricciardo. A little ray of hope gives the afterparty.

Max takes the celebration very seriously and gets really wasted. Charles would say that he hadn’t seen him like this in a long time. He doesn’t quite know how to act, so he just stands near Daniel to get a glimpse of Max’s presence without imposing him. But he quickly realizes that he is worried in vain.

As soon as Max sees Charles, he wraps an arm around his waist. With his clamp handle he pulls him aside, out of reach of the others.

“Don’t worry, no Ivan here.”, jokes Charles and hopes that his dimples are showing. He always achieves a lot with them. The cherry on the cream cake, so to speak. Max chuckles to his relief.

“You know, babe. Forgive and forget.” The Monegasque agrees, but this will not solve the problem in the long run. They have to talk about this jealousy thing now, even though Max’s condition isn’t the best to speak about a serious topic. Viewed from another side, he could say that this is an advantage for him.

On the one hand, the conversation is already ongoing, on the other hand, Max’s brain is less focused on Charles’s choice of words aka he won’t judge him that hard.

Contrary to what he thought in the beginning, Max is not this type of drunk who gets aggressive when alcohol is streaming through his veins. Another plus to have a decent talk right now.

Max’s eyes shimmer with restlessly irritation, they try to aim something at Charles’s face but fail to do so. Charles just waits until his pupils don’t wander around like crazy. In this state, he doesn’t even know whether Max can still see him clearly or has already turned away in several dimensions.

Charles is sober. In any case, as sober as you are after two beers and a vodka-energy drink. After all, he can sort his thoughts.

“We really should discuss this properly. I know you want to party right now, but this is important to me.” Max gives the impression that he is now looking straight through Charles. His pupils no longer move at all, but he stares paralyzed at a fixed point.

Charles is not put off by this and continues.

“I fell in love with you even before you opened up to me. You know yourself that you have a hard shell on the outside. I admire you for not putting it off so easily. After a few months, this shell softened more and more towards me. If at all possible, I fell even harder for you. I really appreciate that you let me into your life. And because of that proof of trust, I get jealous.”

When Charles looks directly into Max’s eyes again, he couldn’t imagine them being more focused. They literally sparkle.

“Charlie, I don’t get it.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest, not in a defending gesture, but to support himself.

“What I want to tell you is that I don’t want to share this side of you with anyone.”

The Monegasque shifts uncomfortably. After this confession, he feels Max’s sharp eyes on him. He waits desperately for his boyfriend to say something, but he suddenly just places a kiss on the tip of Charles’s nose and rushes to the bar. A few moments later, he holds two drinks in his hand.

“For you.” Charles thanks him in confusion and nips on the glass filled with a greenish liquor. It tastes sweeter than he thought.

“Ok, real talk. You are the reason why I make this site accessible to others and I am so grateful to you for that.” Charles blinks in confusion and watches Max in awe.

“I am the…reason?” The Dutch nods and then sips on his drink as if he hadn’t just released his innermost feelings. Charles didn’t expect this answer.

With gripping conviction, he attacks Max with a fat kiss.

If Charles can really help to make Max a better person, he is fine by any means – even jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
